


Nothing New Under The Sun

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Series: Ultra Blue Rare Pairs [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quidditch, Teenage sexuality, Temporal Paradox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: "The thing that hath been, it is that which shall be; and that which is done is that which shall be done: and there is no new thing under the sun." - Ecclesiastes 1:9
Relationships: James Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Ultra Blue Rare Pairs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214195
Kudos: 4





	Nothing New Under The Sun

Ginny sat slumped against the window in the common room and sighed. The sky outside was a flat, leaden grey with rain sluicing down in heavy sheets. With all of her friends busy with one thing or another, Ginny had planned to fill her empty afternoon chasing a snitch, but the rain had nixed those plans. Now she was curled up in the window-seat and her mind was going to start dribbling out of her ears from boredom any moment. It was times like this she missed Michael. 

There just wasn´t anything to _do_ on a Thursday afternoon! At least last year they´d had Duelling Club to fill the time.

Ginny perked up. If Harry had managed to refit the Room of Requirement into a duelling arena, who´s to say Ginny couldn´t require, say, an indoor Quidditch pitch?

Quick as anything, she lept up off the window-seat and ran to her dorm. It was empty at this time of day so she wasted no modesty in shucking her uniform right there in the middle of the room. Digging through her clothes, she dug out a sports halter top and leggings, replacing her sensible flats with a pair of meticulously cleaned trainers. Her broom was older and second-hand but she´d worked with it all summer to get it into fighting shape for tryouts this year. Taking it from where it was propped up against the wall next to her bed, she paused, hesitating. Could the Room summon up a snitch as well? She really didn´t want to have to go out into the rain to get equipment if she didn´t have to, but she had to admit, she wasn´t entirely familiar with the parameters of the Room´s abilities. 

Ah, well. If nothing else she could always go back out and get what she needed if the Room couldn´t provide it. Or she might just race herself. Anything to get her out of the common room, honestly. 

Broom in hand, she marched the short distance from Gryffindor Tower to the corridor which housed the magic space. With Harry´s instructions in mind, she fervently pictured an area big enough to fly in, balls and bat included. 

Although she´d spent hours in this room the year before, it still startled her to see a door appear in the once-empty wall. She furrowed her brow a little; the door wasn´t the same as the door to the duelling arena had been. In fact, it looked more like the front entrance than anything else: a pair of gargantuan double oaken doors. Trying the latch, she let herself inside. 

Gasping, she let the door swing silently shut behind her as she gazed in wonderment at the huge space before her. It was easily the size of the pitch outside and looked to be the height of the Tower´s peak, the ceiling so tall she could scarcely see it. And still, there were floor-to-ceiling windows along the exterior wall, showcasing the dismal weather outside and allowing in what dim natural light there was. It wasn´t dark, though. In spite of the lack of adequate sunlight or any visible indoor light sources, the room was aglow in a bright, warm light as if she really were out on the pitch on a September afternoon. The floor was padded in some way, not quite plush but not quite solid, unforgiving wood or stone either, coloured a dull jade as a callback to the grass outside. There was a single hoop on either end of the large room, and there _was_ a quaffle in the middle of the floor, and a bat. The snitch was conspicuously absent from the pile, however. Instead, it was buzzing overhead, already in motion, _already being chased_. 

It appeared Ginny wasn´t the first to wonder if the Room could serve as an adequate replacement pitch. 

Whoever the other flyer was, Ginny couldn´t tell, their face obscured by her poor vantage point on the ground, although from the discarded robe and tie, she could see it was another Gryffindor.

“Hey!” she called up, mounting her broom. The figure overhead pulled up sharply and looked down at her curiously.

“Uh… hey,” he said, drifting down a little as she floated up toward him. It was a boy, she could tell now, in his uniform with his shirtsleeves rolled up. He looked a bit like Harry. His face a little sharper, his nose a little straighter, warm brown skin a little darker. The wildly unkempt hair didn´t have that curl that she was used to, his shoulders a little wider, and his glasses were rectangular rather than circular. But his eyes and brows and chin were just the same. They could be brothers. Maybe they were distant cousins? Ginny didn´t recognise him, but there were a hundred and seventy-five students in Gryffindor, so she supposed she could be forgiven for not recognising all of them on sight. 

“Fancy a Seeker´s game?” she asked. “I´m Ginny.”

The boy raked his fingers through his hair, mussing it impossibly further, reaching out with his other hand to shake her own. “James,” he introduced, and Ginny thought the name was familiar, but she couldn´t place it. Maybe a seventh year? “You any good on that thing?” he asked, chin pointing toward her broom. 

Ginny scoffed. Her Nimbus might be a few years old, but his older model Comet looked like it might have belonged to one of his parents, for all it looked pristine. “Believe me,” she assured him, “I´ll manage.”

James grinned, straight white teeth shining in the artificial lighting and he wasted no time in darting off in the direction of the golden gleam hovering in her periphery. 

Ginny exclaimed as he shot by her, scowling at the underhandedness, but was quick to follow. Sure enough, her broom was more than enough to overtake her opponent and she soon pulled ahead, weaving in and out in an attempt to prevent him from pulling up alongside.

“You sure that relic still flies?” she yelled jeeringly, cursing inwardly as the snitch darted out of her line of vision.

“Relic?! This broom is brand new!” James replied, offended and Ginny was tempted to roll her eyes. She´s sure it was bought new, twenty years ago. 

Just then, she caught the sunlight glint of the snitch down to her left. Unfortunately, James caught sight of it as well, veering off just before she did.

“Ha! See that?” he said to her over the roar of the wind, “That´s state of the art upgrades that is! Turns on a knut! I´d like to see you keep up with this kind of manoeuvrability!” 

“Yeah it´s in good shape,” she admitted, “but I´m about two stone lighter than you, so I doubt your antique can match my agility!” she taunted as she caught up to him on the inside knocking into his shoulder and sending him off path enough for her to pull ahead once more. 

They repeated this a few more times as they lapped the Room but when the snitch dropped out of the air Ginny seized her moment. Taking a page out of Harry´s book, she went into a nosedive. 

“Shit!” she heard James swear from above and she grinned to herself. Unfortunately even with as high as the ceilings in the room were, the height still wasn´t sufficient for a dive like this and Ginny´s eyes widened, at the far-too-rapidly approaching ground. Still, the snitch was in reach. Knowing she wouldn´t have time to pull up, she waited until she was only a few feet off the ground, lined herself up, and jumped off, catching the fluttering snitch in her outstretched hand just before she fell onto the padded ground, rolling a little with the impact. 

“Holy bleeding hell!” James exclaimed, racing down to her, dismounting his broom much more gracefully as he rushed to her side. “Are you all right? That was bloody incredible! Absolutely the maddest thing I´ve ever seen!”

Ginny grinned, taking James´outstretched hand and letting him haul her to her feet. “Yeah, that wasn´t my most thought out plan,” she confessed. “But I caught the snitch.”

James huffed incredulously. “You _actually_ caught the fucking thing. I can´t believe it.

Ginny laughed giddily, wiping the sweat from her brow. “Wanna go again?”

James´laugh boomed throughout the chamber. “Nah,” he said swinging an arm around her shoulders. “I admit defeat. What say we axe the snitch and use the quaffle instead?” 

“Sounds good.” 

Ginny set the snitch carefully on the ground, picking up one of the bats as James took the quaffle. “I´m glad the Room was able to summon equipment. I really didn´t want to go outside in this weather.”

James shook his head. “Nah, that was me,” he said. “I pilfered the equipment this morning. Sirius and I had plans to meet up and play, but then the rain happened and Sirius buggered off with Remus to do unmentionable things together, and that´s when I found this place. I had no idea this room was even here!” He grumbled something under his breath, but Ginny couldn´t make it out. 

Ginny looked at him questioningly. “You´ve never been here before? A bunch of us formed an illegal duelling club here last year. Although this is the first time I´ve ever been by myself. Or, I guess not by myself really, but still.”

“A duelling club? Now that sounds fun!”

There was a niggling thought in the back of her mind that Sirius at least should have known. She could have sworn Harry had told him about it last year. She shook her head to clear the thought. It didn´t matter. “It was fun! What year were you last year?”

James smirked at her, catching the roundabout question. “Fifth,” he said, “I´m a sixth year, now. And you are?”

Ginny blushed a little. “I´m in fifth year. But I´m surprised we didn´t see you last year; Harry taught the class, so most of the club were other fifth-year students.”

“Huh,” James said, looking puzzled, but apparently whatever he was confused about wasn´t important. “Well, I wish we´d gone, if only so I could have met you sooner,” he winked rakishly, and Ginny pursed her lips, trying not to smile, though she couldn´t stop the blush overtaking her fair skin. 

Without answering, Ginny remounted her broom. “Are you ready, then?” she asked, and James grinned, following her up into the air. He batted the quaffle and the game was on once more.

*

Ginny collapsed on the ground, scowling up at the ceiling as James crowed over his victory. They´d played best two out of three and it was close with James only just barely scraping by with his final win. It turned out the two were well matched and for some reason that made the victory that much more bitter. She wondered if this was how Malfoy felt whenever he went up against Harry. 

“Aw, don´t pout Gin!” James chuckled, nudging her as he plopped down beside her, digging in his bag. You played a good game!”

She bit her lip as she looked at him. “If I can´t even beat you, how am I going to make the team this year?”

James frowned as he unearthed a napkin-wrapped parcel from his bag. Untying the napkin, he handed her a brandy snap. “Cheer up. You´re a great player. Seriously,” he turned toward her, taking a bite of his own treat, chewing as he spoke, “you´re one of the best players I´ve ever seen. Plus, One on one is _so_ much different than actually being on the field. It´s not even the same game. You _really_ can´t compare.”

Ginny sighed and nodded. “I guess you´re right. I´m just nervous.”

“Don´t be.”

Ginny smiled shyly, finally taking a bite of the confection. “Thanks. You know, I expected you to be a much sorer winner than this.”

James joined her on his back, the two looking out at the colourless sky, watching the rain. “Yeah well, it´s not every day I play a fit bird who can kick my arse. I´ve gotta say, it turns me on,” he grins at her, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Ugh,” Ginny groans, smacking him. “Shut up.” 

The boy moans lewdly, “Yeah that´s it, rough me up. We can play for dominance.”

Ginny picked up one of James´ discarded textbooks and thwapped him on the shoulder with it. “You´re disgusting!” she said, but she was laughing. 

“You like it.”

She kind of did. He was a bit of a prat, but in a fun way. 

“You know, I beat my ex to the snitch last year and he whinged so badly I broke up with him. It´s kind of nice to play a guy who isn´t so insecure,” she mused, finishing her brandy snap. 

“Bah! Loser,” James pronounced confidently. “If a man can´t cake losing to a beautiful woman, he doesn´t deserve her.”

Ginny smirked. “That´s what I told him.”

James laughed that booming laugh again and Ginny felt warmed by it.

“Hey, so, tell me if I´m way off base here but…” James started nervously once his laughter had died down, “would you maybe be interested in going out?”

Ginny gaped at him. “Really?” she chuckled a little nervously. She wasn´t the type to be intimidated by guys, but something about the boy´s sheer charisma made her feel shy. 

James leaned up on one elbow his other hand trailing fingers down her bare, freckled arm. “Yeah. So I´m like, really into gingers with freckles. It´s kind of a kink. But you´re also, like, brilliant. Seriously one of the raddest girls I´ve ever met. I´d really like to get to know you better. And, y´know, maybe play you some more. You´re loads better at Quidditch than Sirius, honestly.”

“Ha! Don´t let him hear you say that!” Ginny pictured the outrage on Sirius´face for a moment. “But, uh… Yeah. I think I´d like that. Going out with you, I mean.” She looked away, but James´warm fingers tugged her chin back towards him.

His face was closer now, and Ginny could smell the clean sweat along with whatever cologne the boy used and the scent was making her light-headed. “Can I kiss you?” he asked quietly in the space between them and Ginny´s breath hitched as she nodded.

James didn´t wait, ducking in as soon as she gave her ok. Ginny moaned into his mouth, tugging at his sweat-damp hair to adjust the angle. The kiss was wet and overenthusiastic but Ginny didn´t mind. Still, she pushed him away after a moment, but before he had a chance to protest, she followed, switching their positions and clambering atop him.

“Oh, shit,” James said under his breath, braced on his elbows. He watched wide-eyed as Ginny tugged the elastic out of her hair, ruffling it a little so it fell into place. He wrapped a lock around his finger. “I really love your hair.”

“Thanks,” she snorted. “I wish I could say the same.”

She cut off his protest with another kiss and he dropped the issue. 

Rising to sit upright, James fisted his hand in the hair at the back of her neck, his other hand coming up to caress her exposed midriff, Ginny wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling them close together as she adjusted herself in his lap. 

They snogged for long, hot minutes and Ginny delighted at James´exploratory touches and the pressure of his erection against her as she writhed on his lap. Though they had never done anything more than snog, Ginny had used to love it when Michael got hard just from kissing her. Something about it was incredibly sensual, not to mention flattering. Just an extra layer to the experience. 

They hadn´t ever snogged like this, though, with her in his lap, with his prick pressed up snug against her pussy instead of her hip or her stomach. She had never rubbed herself against his length and felt like he could just slide inside her if it weren´t for the fabric of their clothes. Moaning into James´mouth, she ground her hips down harder, faster, riding him. 

Too soon, James pulled away, sliding her groin away from his own, panting. His lips were red and swollen and wet and Ginny wanted them back on her. “What´s wrong?” she asked breathlessly.

James huffed wryly. “Sorry, you were just going a little too hard and I really didn´t want to blow in my pants like a twat.”

Ginny blushed. “Oh.” She looked down at the fabric pulled tight over his groin. “Were you really?”

James shrugged, embarrassed. “Sorry,” he said again, but Ginny shook her head.

“No, that´s… that´s actually incredibly fucking hot.”

James´ head snapped up, eyes narrow behind his dark-rimmed glasses. “Seriously?”

Ginny just nodded. “Yeah. I´ve never seen a boy come before.”

The boy hesitated a beat and then, “Would you like to?”

Another glance down between them. “Yeah.”

She actually saw James´pupils blow wide and in the next second, he was scrabbling at the buttons of his uniform shirt, undoing two, fumbling, and then giving up altogether and just reaching behind his neck and tugging off the offensive piece of clothing. There was a white vest underneath but Ginny only had a second to see it before it was also gone. James stared at her as she crossed her arms in front of her, pulling the halter top up over her head. 

Getting her feet up under her, she stood, stumbling a little as she stepped far enough away that their limbs wouldn´t tangle. She toed her shoes off then shucked her leggings, knickers, and socks all in one go. James paused with his trousers around his knees, staring at her naked body like he was having a revelation. She almost felt self-conscious but the sheer arousal in his gaze nipped that in the bud. How could she feel self-conscious when somebody was looking at her like she was his dream come true? Honestly, it did a girl´s ego good. 

After a few heartbeats of glassy-eyed staring, James snapped back into motion, pushing his trousers off his legs and kicking them away, snatching his socks off his feet and throwing them somewhere unseen. Ginny let out a shaky breath when he leaned back and she was able to see him fully. The rich dark skin darkened at the shaft, the bulbous head slick and shiny and very slightly pink. There was dark hair sprinkled in the middle of his chest and in a narrow strip beneath his belly button, but it thickened to a dark nest at his groin. 

Ginny fell to her knees, crawling to him. She slid her hand up through the fine hairs on his thigh before wrapping tentatively around the thick length. It wasn´t as big as she´d imagined but it was thicker and hotter and she let out a shuddering breath when she felt it pulsing with the beat of his heart. 

James hissed “Careful,” he warned, putting his hand over hers, gentling her touch, showing her how he liked it. She followed his direction, ducking back in for another kiss. 

He kept them connected as he rolled them over, adjusting them so he was kneeling between her spread thighs, his cock hot and heavy against the crease of her inner thigh. 

“Can I?” he asked, thrusting a little. 

Ginny let out a small groan and hooked her hands up under her knees, holding them wider. “Yeah. Yeah, do it,” she urged. She was so wet she could feel it dripping. This wasn´t exactly the first time she´d imagined, but she wasn´t complaining.

James probed her with his fingers first, moaning loudly at the slick slide of her. He found her opening and delved one finger inside, leaning back so he could watch it disappear. Immediately, a second finger joined the first and he delighted in fingering her open for him.

“James!” she growled, the sound of his name unbearably intimate on her tongue.

“Right! Right, right-” he removed his fingers, using the slick there to lubricate himself, giving his cock one tug, two, his other hand seeing out his abandoned wand and casting a protection charm. Then finally, he lined himself up. “Ready?”

“Go!” 

He didn´t answer her demand verbally, just pushed inside, gasping as she took his length. 

Ginny moaned with abandon, the fullness overwhelming. The initial stretch stung for a few seconds, but it was quickly forgotten. She let go of her knees and wrapped her legs securely around his waist, squeezing his arm where it was braced on her hip. He was shaking but Ginny was so, so ready. 

“C´mon,” she urged, “fuck me.”

James squeezed his eyes shut and Ginny watched a drop of sweat streak down his temple. She wanted to lick it. James took a shuddering breath and _moved_. 

Ginny cried out at the motion, arching her back as she writhed under him. It took a few false starts before he was able to get a proper rhythm going, but once he did Ginny was helpless against the onslaught. They stared desperately at one another, both wide-eyed and slack-jawed with pleasure before Ginny eventually couldn´t take it anymore and pulled him into another kiss. 

James´ hips stuttered a little at the distraction but Ginny just slipped a hand between their slick bodies and began rubbing at her swollen clit, and soon the inexorable movements of her body drew him back into time. 

“Faster,” she panted. “Please.”

James just nodded, his forehead resting against her own and he pounded into her, giving her the friction she so desperately needed. 

It was too much for him, though. A pained groan escaped his lips as his face twisted in agonised pleasure. She keened at the feeling of him pulsing within her, bucking her hips to get him to _move_. 

He didn´t. Instead, he pulled out and Ginny could have cried from frustration. He didn´t leave her high and dry, however. As soon as he was free of her body, he shimmied down, latching his mouth on one pert, pink nipple, as his fingers slipped back inside her, resuming the pace she´d set for him. 

“Oh!” she cried at the dual sensation, holding his head in place at her chest, knees squeezing his ribs. She threw her head back violently as his fingers caught that sensitive spot inside her. “There! There, there, there, right there! Don´t stop!” she begged and he kept it up, massaging that tender place until she finally reached her release. 

With a ragged gasp, she tensed, staring open-mouthed and unseeing up at the darkening sky outside, body pulled into a tense bow as she contracted around the fingers inside her. James moved through it, slowing incrementally as her body relaxed until finally, he removed them completely, Ginny blinking up at him. 

“All right?” he asked her and she nodded. 

“That was… incredible,” she said, chest heaving. 

James smirked cockily. “Damned right it was.” 

Ginny rolled her eyes and tugged him down beside her. He rolled toward her, laying on his side with his head pillowed on his arm, fingers stroking her stomach soothingly. 

“Sit with me at dinner?” he asked tentatively, and Ginny smiled.

“Definitely.” 

James buried his face in her hair, but she could feel him grinning. 

They laid there until the sun had set completely and they knew they had to put themselves back together soon or risk being late to the Great Hall. With a couple of cleansing charms here and there they made themselves presentable, fingers straying for a caress here or a grope there as they redressed. Ginny watched as James packed the stolen Quidditch equipment back into his bag as she pulled her hair back into its ponytail.

Finally, bending down to snatch his tie, stuffing it carelessly in his pocket, James held out his hand. “Shall we?”

Ginny jogged a little to catch up, pressing back against the hand at her lower back as he opened the door and ushered her out into the corridor.

*

Ginny gasped as James melted away once they´d escaped the confines of the Room´s magic. She spun around but the Room had disappeared, the wall behind her pristine and unbroken. 

“James…?” she called tentatively as the knowledge her mind had been suppressing suddenly flooded to the forefront. 

Of course, he hadn´t been to duelling club the year before. Of course, he hadn´t known who Harry was. Of course, he looked familiar. 

“No!” she knocked on the wall with all her might, screaming. “No, you have to let me back in! You have to let me talk to him! You have to let me warn him!” but she knew he was already gone. He had left the Room when she had. 

She didn´t know why she hadn´t realised it before when it was so _obvious_ . Why had she just nodded along when he mentioned _Sirius Black_ and _Remus Lupin_ like they were just two more of her classmates? How had she seen a boy named James who looked _so much_ like his son and still somehow not made the connection?

How could she have seen him, spoken to him, played with him… How could she have been with him for hours and not told him about his horrible fate? They´d been together under an hour and he was dead.

Ginny collapsed against the wall, choking on sobs. 

She wasn´t going to make it to dinner after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's me again with a rare pair no one asked for.
> 
> So the premise of this was that one time I had the thought that the dashing hero type Ginny was into sounds a whole lot more like James than Harry, and if James likes wicked smart, sassy gingers, well Ginny also likes quidditch and I was like in an au where everybody lives, i'd put them together. And then instead of writing said AU, I did this instead and made myself sad. I was like "what if james and ginny both went to the room of requirement exactly 20 years apart because it was raining both days and they both wanted the same thing? But ginny can't warn james because that would cause a time-altering paradox so the Room makes sure that can't happen, but they still hook up"
> 
> I was ORIGINALLY going to put this in the very small window between when Ginny broke up with Michael Corner after the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw game at the end of OOTP and before she starts going out with Dean Thomas, so like, early June? But I didn't want her to still be 14 in this fic so I bumped it forward a few months and just decided that she started dating Dean sometime after this. James doesn't start going out with Lily until some time at the end of this year-early 7th year. Technically I don't think any of the marauders ever knew about the room, but lets pretend they did find out about it, and just weren't capable of plotting it, bc sometimes it doesn't exist.


End file.
